Play Fair Next Time, Dragneel
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and the others have gone to play in the new games section opened in Magnolia Plaza. As the night progresses with a blast, they find themselves in the most famous game of the mall: Laser Tag. This game has turned friends into enemies and foes and into arch-enemies. Let's see if Lucy and Natsu are really a team, and what happens to them at the end of the game? SMUT BEWARE


Lucy Heartfilia checked her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. From behind, her playful and annoying boyfriend- Natsu Dragneel- whined, "Luuuceeeeeee, can we please leave?"

"Shut up, Natsu." Lucy muttered. "Something is missing! I just know it!" Lucy moaned out loud and slumped on her bed. Or at least she thought it was her bed. Turns out, she had plopped herself right on top of her boyfriend. Before she could get up, Natsu snaked his arms around her waist and whispered slyly, "Oh I see, Mrs. Dragneel. Plans for the night has been changed. No problem, I will call and inform Gray, tell them to have fun while we surely will." Lucy gasped, elbowed his stomach and pulled herself away.

"Will you please let me get ready, Natsu? So, I was thinking, how about these red heels than these black pumps- WAIT! I AM NOT MRS. DRAGNEEL, YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed, finally registering what he said.

Natsu groaned loudly. "Luce! I thought you wouldn't notice this time! But then hey! On the bright side, it took you an entire minute to realize! You are getting used to it!" Lucy just sighed and then smiled, seeing her adorable boyfriend of 7 years pumping a fist in the air.

"Whatever you say, Natsu, whatever pleases you." Lucy hummed along, raiding her wardrobe, drawers and shelves filled with cosmetics, clothes, shoes, accessories and what not.

Natsu then sighed a long sigh, got up from her bed, stretched his body and faced Lucy, placing a hand on his hip and another on his chin. Mock thinking, he said, "Okay, let me help now, because if we don't leave in 10 minutes, then we will officially be late. And I am not up for facing the Scarlet-Haired Demon's Wrath tonight." Both Natsu and Lucy collectively shuddered. Yes, they definitely didn't want to die today.

Lucy faced towards her full length mirror again while Natsu, behind her, jumped to attention position, saluted and said loudly, "Attention!" Lucy stood in attention position, mimicking his mock salute. She loved to pretend along with her over-the-top, centre-of-attention and melodramatic lover.

"Okay," Natsu repeated and looked over rather thoroughly, making Lucy blush and fidget a bit. She noticed that he took longer time to stare at her chest and backside. And she noticed that he noticed the fact that she noticed him staring at her like that. "Now, let's run a checklist of what you think is missing. Shoes?"

"I think I got it. Actually, honest opinion: black pumps or red heels?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly, black pumps. Red heels, too flashy and we have to run around and play games there. Why even torture your legs? Then, pants are all clear?"

"All clear."

"Shirt?"

"Confident."

"Bracelets, bangles or any of those stuff?"

"I wore our special bracelet. That's all for today."

Natsu flashed a heartwarming grin and carried on, "Necklace?"

"Yep, the choker suits this dress."

"Anything wrong with the makeup?"

"No...nothing, I guess."

"Hairstyle? Any fancy headbands or clips you have to put?"

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH, NATSU! I was planning to wear that red and black headband today! I even went and did a hairstyle which would look good with it! You are the best!" Lucy exclaims, digs through a drawer on the left and finds an elegant and simple, red and black coloured headband. She then carefully places it on her head, checks her hairstyle and runs up to Natsu to kiss his cheek.

"And that's a wrap! Oh Jesus, finally! We have 2 minutes extra. Run, Lucy, run! I want us to live till tomorrow!" Natsu exclaims, gladly accepting Lucy's kiss.

* * *

"Here you both are. We were afraid you were going to be late. You know what the consequences of being late without having a good reason are right?" Erza Scarlet, one of Lucy and Natsu's bestest friends and a really scary scarlet haired woman, said. There was a dark aura around her and her big, brown eyes gave them an intense stare which caused streams of sweat to pour down their faces.

"Sorry, Erza! And of course we know what the consequences are!" Lucy squeaked, waving her hands animatedly in front of her. Anything to prevent her wrath from befalling on them.

"Of course, we know. How _can't_ we know?" Natsu muttered under his breath. Erza turned to Natsu and glared at him. "Did I hear you say anything, Natsu?" She asked, more like threatened. Natsu flinched and shuddered, squeaking a 'No, Ma'am!' His best friends slash enemies, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox snickered behind Erza making faces. Natsu's temper immediately shot and he was showing them a fist when Erza turned to the side to look at all 3 boys clearly.

After 15 minutes, their big group of 11 people made their way around the games area of the new mall that had opened called Magnolia Plaza. Half of the group rather lagged behind because 3 out of them sported bruises on their head and the other 3 were comforting the injured.

"Okay, so people, which game would you like to go to first?" Erza asked authoritatively. There were shouts saying 'Teacup ride!', 'Rollercoaster, of course!', 'Ice Skating!', 'Water Splash!', 'Haunted Home!', 'Wall Climbing!' and so on and so forth.

Thus according to voting and eliminating, they went to enjoy most of the rides. Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Levy enjoyed the smooth and slow Teacup Rides and fast and bumpy Bumper Cars. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Loke had a competition in the Wall Climbing area and all of them think they came first. Erza and Jellal, and Cana and Lisanna enjoyed playing pool, while Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Loke, Natsu, Gray and Juvia went for roller coaster ride; well, Lucy, Levy, Loke, Gray and Juvia enjoyed the ride while Natsu and Gajeel just hung around, having their own competition of who won't throw up first. Everybody then enjoyed Ice skating, especially Gray and Juvia as they were the most skilled at it and they were practically waltzing and dancing on the ice. Water Splash was nominated out as no one wanted to get wet, much to Juvia's dismay. Everybody then tried to split into pairs to go to the Haunted House. At first it looked like poor Loke would go in alone, but being the flirt he is, he paired up with a shy, pink-haired girl named Aries. After scaring themselves half to death, they came to the newest and most anticipated game of the mall: Laser Tag.

After waiting around for around 20 minutes during which all of them had their fill of sodas and ice cream, all of the 11 plus Aries (who seemed to join the group and mingled up real quick) entered the Arena. All of them were divided into 6 teams with 2 members; Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Lisanna and Cana and Loke and Aries.

It was established that they would defeat the others as a team, but it got clear real quick that no one was their friend inside the Arena. Not even your own partners. As soon as they entered, Lisanna and Cana shot each other square on the chest, laughing hard as they did so. Loke hit Aries on the chest while Aries got back at him by shooting him on the arm. Erza shot Levy and Levy shot Gajeel who shot Jellal. Things got messy real quick.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and ran forward, seeing Gray had similar plans as he too was dragging Juvia deeper into the Arena. Natsu started aiming and snickering, muttering that he'd get Ice Princess under his breath when Lucy's uniform started glowing and beeping.

"Whoops, I got shot Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed to see Levy laughing her butt off, but Cana from behind shot straight at Levy's head. Both Cana and Lucy shared a thumbs-up and Lucy stuck her tongue out towards her best friend who betrayed her and shot her.

In the meantime, Gray looked behind to see that Natsu and Lucy were on their trail and yelled a, "Shit!" Just when he was about to take a left turn, Natsu hit Gray straight on the chest. Gray stood still for a second, surprised. Both Natsu and Lucy took advantage at the moment and Natsu shot Gray again, this time on the head, and Lucy shot Juvia 2 times, on the chest and arm.

Juvia let out a groan and Gray roared, "Natsu, Lucy!" and they started chasing them. Natsu and Lucy ran back towards the place they came from but their friends were running towards them. "Shit! We are surrounded!" Natsu screamed.

Just then, Lucy saw a right turn. Lucy dragged Natsu and they ran into the corridor, their friends following behind them. You could hear many howls, screams and laughter with continuous beeps being emitted from the uniforms of those who got shot. They were running farther down when she heard Gray screaming, "Juvia! You shot _me_?! Your beloved Gray-sama!? Oh, woman you are so dead!" and Juvia let out a high pitched squeal.

"No one is loyal to no one nowadays." Lucy muttered under her breath as they slowed to a sprint. "But I am loyal to you, Luce!" Natsu said, grinning at her. Lucy smiled wide and nodded. They could hear the screams getting closer and closer and just when they started running again, they hit a dead end.

"WHAT? You have got to be freaking kidding me?!" Natsu screamed. "There's no way we'll go past those monsters alive!"

Natsu continued his incessant moaning and groaning and complaining and they could hear their enemies closing in on them. Lucy started thinking deeply about strategies to pull through with the minimalistic amount of damage they could suffer. Knowing Natsu, he'll be excellent in the action part, better than Lucy definitely, but Lucy was the brainier one among the 2.

'Think, Lucy, think!' Lucy mentally screamed at herself. She could practically hear Gajeel and Levy in the adjacent corridor! Any moment, they could turn back and come into the one they were stuck in!

"Damn it! We can't even hide anywhere! We are in plain view! No spots for at least launching surprise attacks!" Natsu silently groaned.

That's when it hit Lucy. This place was supposed to be filled with hiding spots! She saw so many of them herself! All they had to search for is a hiding spot! And as soon as she thought about it, she saw a hole-like structure in the wall. A well blended and hidden small room-like space which you wouldn't find until you want to find it!

"You are a genius, Natsu!" She whisper-screams, kissing his cheek, and pulls him towards the hiding spot a few feet away.

She could now hear Gajeel and Levy just crossing the intersection to the adjacent corridor and this corridor, along with 3 others who sounded surprisingly like Juvia, Lisanna and Loke.

'Oh no, if we are found this is going to be ugly!' Lucy thought and she even felt Natsu put his own effort, now him dragging Lucy faster towards that wall. Lucy silently pointed him the place and they literally dived and ducked inside the hiding spot right when Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Loke entered the corridor.

Holding their breath and pressed against each other inside the hiding spot which was clearly meant for a single person, Natsu and Lucy waited to hear screams exclaiming 'There!' or 'Catch them!'

They heard Loke and Lisanna talking with each other, Juvia laughing at hearing Levy's grumbling and Gajeel was wondering out loud, "They _had_ to be here! I thought I heard something!" Lucy's eyes widened, Natsu and Gajeel were cousins, and both the cousin along with Natsu's younger adoptive sister- Wendy Marvell- had really sensitive hearing. Natsu quietly rubbed Lucy's back and waited.

After a 10 minute thorough inspection of the corridor, they left grumbling that maybe they sneaked away earlier. It was a miracle, really, that they hadn't found the secret room.

Lucy sighed and was just about to pull away from Natsu's tight embrace and walk out of the cramped space when Natsu started caressing Lucy's cheeks. Lucy leaned into the touch yet murmured, "Natsu, now's not the time."

"I know." He muttered and leaned down, kissing Lucy full on the lips. He flipped their positions while kissing, so he was pressing Lucy against the wall, and ran his tongue lightly to trace her lips. Lucy moaned a little and parted her lips, letting him enter her mouth.

At this, Natsu slipped his tongue inside her mouth, dominating the kiss, while he pressed Lucy against the wall even tighter. Lucy wrapped a leg around Natsu's waist, while Natsu's hands started roaming around, skimming on her neck, shoulders, waist, stomach and then lightly circling around her clothed nipples. Lucy moaned loudly and grinded her hips against Natsu's. Natsu's one hand grabbed behind her thigh and pulled it up to wrap it around his waist, his other pushing Lucy's golden hair aside to suck on her neck.

Lucy moaned louder and Natsu chuckled, "Luce, everyone is gonna hear you at this rate. Don't be so loud. We are trying so hard to remain hidden."

"Fuck you, Natsu." Lucy hissed between her teeth, relishing the way Natsu's fingers were now gently and expertly massaging her breast. Her fingers were tangled in his pink locks and she pulled at them hard as Natsu pinched and rolled Lucy's nipple through her clothes. "Here? Now? Wow, Lucy. Dirty thoughts much, huh?" Natsu hummed, merily.

"Ahhh, Natsu!" She gasped, as Natsu's other hand went to grab her ass and he pulled her against him, grinding into her harder. Just when Lucy had had enough of teasing and was about to rip Natsu's shirt away, Natsu pinned both of her hands above her head using one hand, sucked and bit hard on the other side of her neck and then pulled his gun out with the other hand and hit her square on the chest.

Lucy's eyes went wide with surprise and she stayed frozen.

"Okay thanks, Luce, for letting me have this hot make-out session and giving me this extra point. Now, I must get going!" He said. With that, he dropped Lucy on the ground, right on her butt, and ran off as fast as he could.

Lucy sat there in shock for good 15 minutes, trying to process how they were just milliseconds away from getting caught, to their make-out session, to Natsu taking advantage of her and leaving her after shooting her. Lucy's entire body started trembling with rage and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

Natsu was currently cowering behind this rock like thing as he heard his girlfriend shoot at least 2 people, screaming, "Tell me where Natsu is!"

He knew it was a bad idea to first seduce Lucy, make her aroused and then shoot at her when she was completely distracted. Hell! He didn't even plan it until a second ago he did it. He truly was meaning to just make out with her in that cramped spot. It was a spontaneous, reckless impulse. A spontaneous, reckless impulse that would result him to be killed.

Thank goodness, at least no one knew where he was. Seeing Lucy being this scary, even Gajeel or Erza might reveal his location if they knew. Gray was almost crying for mercy. Hearing him almost cry made Natsu almost cry because if his stoic, nothing-in-the-world-really-affects-me friend was crying due to Lucy's wrath, Natsu would be whimpering and bawling.

"It's okay," He heard Lucy say. But it did not sound like she was using the kind and caring tone she uses when she comforts someone saying 'It's okay.' It sounded like a hunter hunting his prey. "He'll have to come out eventually, right? Right now, everyone has more points than him. And if he continues hiding, he likely won't get a lot more points. And when we all meet outside the Arena with him being the sore loser, _there_ I will take care of him." Natsu could hear the smirk in Lucy's voice. He shivered. He also knew she was right. Natsu truly was trapped.

"Awesome, Lucy! You are brilliant!" Gray cheered, probably trying to get on his sister-like best friend's good side. But the next second, he squeaked a sorry and continuous beeps could be heard. Natsu's only guess was that, Lucy did not like Gray's cheering and had given him a venomous glare along with shooting him.

Natsu cringed and tried becoming one with the fake rock as Lucy strolled past to the next section of Arena, hoping she wouldn't notice. But Fate didn't have similar plans, it seems.

"Look there! Who do we have here?" Lucy said in a dangerously cheerful voice, while she dragged him out of his hiding spot by grabbing his collar. "Eeep, best of luck, mate! Try and come back alive! And don't do whatever you did to make her this mad again!" And after saying that, Gray ran off, not wanting to face more of this Erza 2.0's wrath.

"Lucy, see, please let me explai-" Natsu started, but Natsu was shot square in the chest. Lucy then smirked and Natsu tried asking sweetly, "Are we even now, babe?" This seemed to rub Lucy the wrong way, as she frowned and said, "No, Dragneel."

She then shot him on the stomach and Natsu tried running for his life but Lucy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into an orgasmic kiss. Lucy did not take any sort of permission as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, dominating his tongue easily. She crept her hands inside his shirt and alternated between lightly tracing his abs to slowly dragging her nails down to till his pants. Natsu moaned and Lucy pulled back a little bit and muttered while smirking sexily, "I don't know why but I get a feeling that this happened before."

She then grabbed her gun again and shot him at the stomach. Before Natsu could react, her lips were on his neck, marking him, while her hand again went his inside his shirt. This time, instead, she crept right up and rolled both his nipples at the same time while biting his neck and grinding her hips against his. Natsu huskily screamed, "Lucy!"

Lucy again picked up her gun to shoot his arm and then pushed him against the wall. Continuously grinding against him, biting him, french kissing him and playing with his nipples. Soon, Natsu had a bulge in his pants which he couldn't hide no matter what he did and he was panting hard, thoroughly enjoying Lucy's dominating and punishing nature.

Lucy was continuing with her punishment when an announcement came over through the speakers, announcing that the current players need to come out of the Arena within 5 minutes. She then stopped everything at once, pulled back while grinning at him and stroked her fingers lightly over his bulge. "Oooh, someone's excited now. Again, why does this seem familiar?" With that, Lucy took her gun, shot at his chest again and sauntered away from him.

Natsu leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath when he realized that his arousal won't calm any time soon and he had only 5 minutes left to go out. He then groaned as he realized the embarrassment he had to face, going out with a hard on in front of his best friend who loved poking their nose in other's business.

* * *

Everyone stared in astonishment, as they gather around in a circle, seeing Lucy and Natsu's condition. Lucy's hair was messed up and her lips were swollen. She had two hickeys on her neck, one slightly darker than the other which would last for days maybe.

On the other hand, Natsu looked like he just left an intense make-out session. His hair was completely messed up, his lips were swollen and pink, his shirt was crumpled with a pert nipple visible, his hands were trembling and he was still breathing hard and blushing. But the thing that most people stared at and then tried not to stare at was his full blown erection.

"Look away, guys." He murmured, turning more pink. Gray was looking at Natsu as if he wanted to cry in sympathy and laugh at his situation together. Gajeel was openly laughing. Loke and Jellal were looking away, muttering something under their breath. Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Aries squeaked or screamed and turned away. Erza's left eye was twitching and she was blushing furiously while Cana was wiggling her eyebrows and demanding for the 'in-detail' explanation of what happened.

Lucy just smiled brightly, interlocked her arm with Natsu's and said sweetly, "Don't worry! He had it coming! C'mon, let's go have some pizza! I am famished!"

Everybody muttered out there agreement and hurried out of there, trying to get what they saw out of their head (Except maybe Cana). Lucy started moving, too, but Natsu didn't budge from his place.

She saw that Natsu was stuck looking at the ground and asked sweetly, "What happened, honey?"

Natsu blushed more, as he imagined less than innocent things which caused his erection to slightly twitch. "Lucy…." Was all he could say.

"See, if you regret what happened now then remember to play fair next time, Dragneel." She hummed as she pulled him along.

"What if I say I don't wanna because I want to see this dominant, sexy-as-hell Lucy more?" Natsu muttered under his breath. Lucy just smirked at him, pulled him closer by his collar causing him to flush deep red, grind against his excited bulge again and whispered, "Just ask for it."

"Tonight, then." He breathed. "If only you play fair." She agreed.

Needless to say, Natsu was a good boy the rest of the time and was screaming to high heavens that night.

* * *

 **Okay, so hello peeps, I am back with another oneshot. To be honest, I am not that satisfied with it but I know I have to keep on writing to improve. After all, it has been months since I wrote a decent story other than the ones they demand to write in English exams using words given in a box which is either very easy or very ridiculous. And I also realized that I needed constructive criticism from y'all again as the ones before helped.**

 **So the plot for this story was something I saw one day while surfing google and I thought it was pretty neat idea to write as an oneshot. Many of y'all might be able to recognize it. But, I added my own stuff to it at the end, so yeah. It was also my first time actually writing down something so smutty, so again, tips are more than appreciated.**

 **And so yes, I wrote about Natsu and Lucy, who I happened to fall in love with after I stopped writing here and yes, I love Nalu so much like jdjaaokmllaoejnf. So expect quite a few Nalu fics because I am having my 'Nalu period' now which is basically reading and writing only Nalu. Although, if someone wants me to do some other ships (preferably among the listed OTP's in my profile), just drop me a message and let's see if I can do something about it.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this fic and I promise I'll come up with something better written next time. So sorry for the long ass A/N and, toodles!**


End file.
